Phoenix Sunrise
]] =Phoenix Sunrise= Dynamic-class Freighter CL 6 Colossal space transport (Targeted as Gargantuan sized starfighter) Init -5; Senses Perception +5 Defense Ref 12 (Flat-Footed 12), Fort 25; +12 Armor HP 110; DR 15; SR 40; Threshold 75; Speed Fly 16 squares (max. velocity 1,050 km/h), fly 4 squares (Starship scale) Ranged Double Laser Cannons +3 (see below), or Ranged Docking Gun +3 (see below) or Ranged Quad Laser Cannons +3 (see below) Fighting Space 12x12 or 1 square (Starship scale); Cover total Base Atk +0; Grp +35 Atk Options autofire (double laser cannons) Abilities Str 40, Dex 10, Con -, Int 16 Skills Initiative -5, Mechanics +5, Perceptions +5, Pilot -5, Use Computer +5 Crew 2 (normal); Passengers 6 Cargo 60 tons; Consumables 2 months; Carried Craft none Hyperdrive x3, navicomputer Availability Licensed; Cost Impossible to determine. Double Laser Cannons (Pilot) :Atk +3 (-2 autofire), Dmg 5d10x2 Blaster, Heavy Repeating (Docking Gun) (Pilot or Gunner) :Atk +3 Dmg 3d10 (Character scale only) Quad Laser Cannons(Gunner) :Atk +3 (-2 Autofire), Dmg 6d10x2 The question that everyone will inevitably ask when they hear the name of this ship is "What, like the drink?" In truth, the Phoenix Sunrise is such an ancient vessel that it may well have been the other way 'round, that the drink was named after some long-ago forgotten exploit of the vessel, immortalized for the last three millenia in taverns, cantinas and boozehalls the Galaxy over. The truth shall never be known. Whomever has owned the Phoenix Sunrise in the past loved the vessel very, very much. Even as modified as it has been, the vessel's computer banks are very large, and contain data of all of it's travels since it was first commissioned as Dynamic Freighter 007 well over three thousand years ago, and it was a rare ship even in the heydey of it's class. A museum of starship history would no doubt be willing to pay a sum of several times its' original purchase price to have it (to say nothing of what a museum or academic institution of galactic history would pay for it's ships' logs); those who flew the vessel could easily have bought a brand-new YT-2400 and modified it until it's specifications rivaled those of the Millennium Falcon with such a king's ransom of money. As it is, Phoenix Sunrise is very old, and it fits the parable of 'Grandfather's Starship' to a tee. Locating a single original part on the vessel would be an act of archaeology, yet it remains fundamentally the same Dynamic-class freighter which was assembled by hand at Core Galaxy Systems on Transel over three millennia ago. Over the years, she's been in many battles, and been modified by everyone from government intelligence operatives to backwater hicks in an airspeeder shop, but the owners were always careful with her; at first, only spare parts manufactured by CGS were installed, then they resorted to cannibalizing other, scrapped Dynamic-class freighters, and after that the owners had parts custom made to match the original design specifications; as a result, on the outside and inside, she looks very much like an original vessel. One has to actually climb into the inner workings of her machinery to discern that most of it is new or relatively so, in a case made to look old. The ship has been owned and operated by everyone from Jedi Knights of the Old Republic and Republic Intelligence black operations teams, to pirates, smugglers, and worse; even a few legitimate businessbeings have called the Phoenix Sunrise their own. Many modifications have been installed and even removed over the years: for example, the ship's firing computer still contains the operating codes for an ultra-high capacity proton torpedo launcher which was long ago removed for some reason, and it's pop-down chin turret launcher modified to serve as a docking gun mount, currently holding a heavy repeating blaster. The hyperdrive she currently has is an x1 rating, which is nothing special in 23 ABY: but it was installed in 2,931 BBY. At the time, it was the equivalent to the Millenium Falcon's 0.5x hyperdrive. SSOTG Modifications *x1 Hyperdrive (1 emplacement point difference with old x3 hyperdrive) *Combat Thruster (1 EP) *Sublight Drives 4 squares (2 EP difference with old 2-square drives) *Shields, SR 40, have been installed at some point (3 EP) *Weapons Modifications **The original Double Light Laser Cannons have been replaced with Double Medium Laser Cannons, which have been moved over to the pilot's control at the same time the ship was given it's Combat Thruster - if she can fly like a starfighter, why not fight like one? (0 EP difference) ***These laser cannons are nominally forward-facing guns mounted on the far right and left sides of the vessel, but they may be switched (as a swift action) to face rearwards. Attacks made like this are made at a -5 penalty, but allow the pilot to attack a vessel which has gained the upper hand on a dogfight - and few pilots who are on a space transport's rear expect her main guns to suddenly open fire upon them! **A docking gun turret is installed under the cockpit, currently with a Heavy Repeating Blaster installed. (1 EP) **A pair of specially linked dual laser cannons were added to the vessel's top and bottom; they function as a quad laser cannon; if a target is above or below the horizon of the vessel, the turret not firing has it's power shunted to the firing turret automatically in order to bring it's cyclic rate up to fire effectively as quickly. (2 EP) *The vessel has two Smuggler's Compartments aboard her - somewhere. (2 EP) *The vessel has a total of three disguised transponders in addition to it's own transponder. (0 EP) However, figuring out how to activate these transponders will not be simple. ***Total: 12 EP spent of 6 available. The extra emplacement points were paid for by halving the original cargo space. Category:Knights of the New Republic